


My lover my ex

by VirgilsAnxiety21



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, just a tad bit cringey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgilsAnxiety21/pseuds/VirgilsAnxiety21
Summary: There has been a side hiding from the others, how will they react when they find out? That's up to me to write and you to read.





	1. Love/heartbreaks pov~~~

**Author's Note:**

> SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING!!!!!!!!!!! SCHOOL HAS STARTED AND I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO WRITE ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!

_I have been hiding from the others for years, I have been able to hide my room from them but I don't think I will be able to much longer._ Before I could finish the thought, someone was holding me up by my shirt. "WHO ARE YOU VILLAIN!" _Oh it's Roman, didn't think he'd be able to sneak up on me._ "WELL!?!?" _Oh right_ "I'm Love and heartbreak" I say with a smile that could rival Patton's, he looks confused and puts me down. "B-but how? Why were you hiding?" I think for a moment,_ Why was I hiding?_ "To be honest I don't remember why I hid, all I remember was that it was important for me to hide." He looks thoughtful for a second, then says "Hey how about I show you to Patton and the others!" he says with an excited look on his face, _god does this guy speak in exclamation points?_ I nod my head and follow him to the commons where I find Virgil, Patton, and Logan. "Salutations Roman." Logan says without looking up "OOH!! Ro! who is that!?!??!?!" Patton says excitedly, at that Virgil looks up and puts a hood on when he sees me, Logan looks over as well and when he spots me his eyes widen and I can tell he is brimming with questions. "Everyone this is Love and heartbreak" I move behind Roman to seem smaller, "Aww kiddo it's okay" he says with a smile. at that I smile my brightest smile coming out from behind Roman. "HES SO CUTE!!!!!" Patton yells, I wince _GOD HOW LOUD CAN HE BE!?!??!_

After introductions I go to my hidden room and unhide it. I hear a knock on my door, _who could it be at this time it's... ___looks at watch... _1 am, jesus it's early._ The knocking continues "Coming!" I say as I hurry to the door. When I open the door It's not what I was expecting, Virgil was infront of the door looking at me as if he was trying to decipher something. "Oh, hi Virgil" I say with a lite smile "come in" and he does as soon as he does he sits on my bed "Ok what are you up to? You couldn't have just appeared out of nowhere." I was taken aback _what does he mean?_ I wonder "what do you mean?" I say with a quizzical look on my face "Deceit sent you didn't he." That didn't sound like a question more like a statement. "I didn't. When I formed I was alone in a pitch black room Thomas had just had his first heart break. And like I said I am love AND heartbreak. I have 2 different forms this one which is love and my dark form... heart break." As I say that my room darkens and my heart hurts I put my hand to my chest... _I can't breathe I cant breathe I CAN'T BREATHE I CAN'T BREATHE, _soon enough everything hurts and I curl into a ball I can hear a distant voice but can't decipher what they're saying, I feel my eyes change and I open them and look around and spot Virgil next to me with a panicked look on his face. He stops when he sees my eyes and immediately understands what's going on. With a scratchy voice I say "hurry... before HE.... runs l-loose" I lost control now the monsters coming and there's nothing I can do... I hope they survive.


	2. The void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreak has taken over and he isn't very nice or welcoming of the new company

_It's so dark, where am I? And why does it feel familiar? _**Hello little love **_Oh it's you. What do you want?_ ** Well if you don't release me I will continue to get out and hurt your new friends and you wouldn't want that would you? **_YOU WOULDN'T DARE! _**Oh I would! **deep maniacal laughter then filled the void everything started getting brighter. In the next second Love was in the living room on the floor. _What the hell? _I opened my eyes and blinked to try to clear my vision. In front of me Roman was about to strike at me with his sword when Logan motioned for him to stop. Roman then looked down at me, I was quivering eyes glowing a dark pink. All of a sudden my back erupted into pain and I screamed out I was crying now _Whats going on!?!?! why does my back hurt?!?!? _**you are currently growing some.... feathered appendages from your back.** _WELL WHY?!?!??!_ **This will happen every time you protect them**_**.**_ The voice faded and the pain subsided to a dull ache I could feel something on my back but I was scared... A black and white wing suddenly surrounded me. _Is this what he was talking about?_ I reached out to touch them but I was yanked backwards before I could.

"W-what the?" before I could finish my sentence my back erupted into pain once more but this time it felt like something was going into my back. Soon enough the pain subsided and I could get up once more only to notice the wings were gone and everyone was looking at me with fear in their eyes. I backed up "this is why I hid." I said, "this is why I never wanted to be found." I ran to my room and slammed the door and made it invisible one more. " _I will make it seem like I was never there to begin with_. I started going through everyone's memory's and deleting my entire existence, after I finished with them I started with myself and I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't been posting recently school has me swamped with homework and projects pls forgive me!!!


	3. His memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love has lost his memory was this ultimately for the greater good or was it just stupid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile I severely hate school too many essays were due so i couldn't write just yet!

I woke up on my bed without a clue of where i was. All I could remember was my name... or more like my function. I don't think I ever liked my name or at least that's what I feel now. I had a strange feeling to go outside. I got up off my bed and walked over to my door when I opened it and closed it again I realized I could barely see it. While immersed in my thoughts I didn't hear the foot steps behind me, nor the rustle of fabric. I only noticed when a hand with some fabric came from behind me and knocked me out.

When I came too, I didn't open my eyes at least hoping to hear voices or something. I was half surprised when I heard nervous chatter, to make my presence known I opened my eyes only to find a blinding light in my face. I squinted trying to see but ended up closing my eyes tight. I noticed I couldn't move my arms, I tried to move my hands but there was something blocking it. Soon I noticed that the nervous chatter had stopped. I slightly opened my eyes but soon closed them, my eyes not able to adjust. Suddenly I heard a voice, "Lo get the light away from his face. He can't see!" even through closed eyes I could see the light coming away from my face. Hoping to see, I opened my eyes and was excited! I could finally see! I silently looked around the room wondering where I was. It looked kinda like a classroom, It was calm and orderly not a thing out of place. after looking around the room I turned my attention to... the kidnappers? The other sides? who were they anyway?

_ **HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! i KINDA LOST INSPIRATION, I ALSO HIT WRITERS BLOCK. HECK JUST WRITING THIS GAVE ME A HEADACHE!** _


	4. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love/heartbreak get kidnapped by the other sides... The other sides ask him questions, he's nervous but the only thing he's REALLY questioning is why they seem familiar?

Love & heartbreak was utterly confused he had no clue what was happening! The last thing he could remember was going outside his room, then nothing!

He turned his attention to the people in front of him. His thought were racing _who are these people? why do they seem familiar? do they do this to every unknown side they meet?_

With an unamused expression I carefully studied them, _one that looked like a teacher, another a... dad friend? One the cliche emo teen, and the one that made me the most nervous the one in princely attire who seems to be holding a giant sword to my neck_

"hey prince looking dude pls get your sword off of ma neck." The regal looking man slowly lowered his sword with a suspicious glare in my direction. With a start I felt pins and needles all across my skin and suddenly it was like looking through a window.

"Hello nice to meet you I'm heartbreak and the one that asked for the sword to be lowered is Love and/or passion!" Through the window I could see them getting confused, I took back control and the window was gone "urgh I am not gonna get used to that feeling!" with a jump I noticed I was free from ropes which apparently the people noticed too...

"So... do you guys tie up every new guy that happens across your path?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting recently!!!!


	5. Introduction gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to introduce themselves when something goes horribly wrong.

_Ok to be fair, I was nervous... do of course the only thing I could think to say was_ 'so, do you guys tie up every random side you meet?' 

_It turned out not to be the smartest thing to say, because the Prince looking guy immediately charged at me. The first swing of his sword I managed to dodge but the second one cut my cheek..._

suddenly laughter filled the room <strike>_"**ThAt WaSn'T tHe RiGhT tHiNg To Do**_</strike>_**<strike> PrInCy~~"</strike> ** I felt like pins and needles were all over me again, I barely managed to sigh out_ **"oh no, not again..."** _before I was looking through the window again except this time the view was red..._

Just then a voice spoke, **_<strike>"DiD yOu ReAlLy ThInK yOuR aCtIoNs WoUlDn'T hAvE CoNsEqUeNcEs?"</strike>_** _Through the window I could see everyone slowly backing away, my first thought was_ 'NO! I don't want to be alone again!' _I fought for control and oh god let me tell you, since they were also fighting for control it looked like I was having Vietnam flashbacks... Every millisecond the screen would turn red then back to normal._

_What finally won over them was when I said_ "I WON'T LET YOU MAKE MY DECISIONS FOR ME!!!" _after I said that they stopped fighting, and I got back control.__ I had just enough time to breathe to notice only one of the sides was even anywhere close to me... _

_ **So, I'm sorry for the slow updates and the itty bitty chapters.... it's just that I don't get ideas for this series anymore...** _


End file.
